


Shook Me All Night

by Aerys_Krystie



Series: Back in Black [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Models, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Derek is thirsty, Jackson is a tease, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerys_Krystie/pseuds/Aerys_Krystie
Summary: Derek and Jackson are models for gay romance novels. The problem is they can’t seem to stand the other.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore
Series: Back in Black [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099415
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	Shook Me All Night

**~Shook Me All Night~**

**By:** Aerys Krystie,

**Theme:** AU – model universe.

**Plot:** Derek and Jackson are models for gay romance novels. The problem is they can’t seem to stand the other.

**Warnings:** Slash, language, slight violence, OOC, OC.

**Disclaimer:** Everything of and referring to _Teen Wolf_ is not mine. This is a fan-made, non-profit story. Please support the official release.

**Author’s Note:** There will probably be mistakes. I apologize in advance if there is.

* * *

Standing behind the screen that posed as his dressing room, Derek Hale sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. The shoot was meant to have started twenty minutes ago, but the model originally chosen for the shoot had called in sick. As the cover was needed by that weekend, a second choice was called in. The second choice was one that Derek didn’t want to deal with.

Jackson Whittemore was probably the most arrogant, childish, hormonal catastrophe of a werewolf Derek had ever had the displeasure of meeting. He was a great model and seemed to know exactly what the photographer and cover director wanted. That didn’t make him any less of a hassle to deal with, though. The way he looked at Derek, like Derek had someone managed to offend his mother with just a glance, grated on Derek’s last nerve.

While they waited for Jackson to arrive, Derek watched as Erica held up two pairs of leather pants to his naked form. The only difference between them was one had a button and flier and the other had lacing. Erica finally made the choice of the tie-up pants and handed them to Derek, before she began going through accessories. Derek pulled on the pants, frowning as they barely sat on his hips.

Turning to him, holding a belt, Erica tilted her head. She tutted and motioned for him to remove the pants, before she handed him the pair with the button and flier. Derek pulled them on, liking the fact they sat only a little higher on his hips. Doing a few crouches to get the pants to sit more comfortably, Derek grabbed the white shirt and pulled it on, leaving it unbuttoned. For that shoot, he had been asked not to shave for three days, which the makeup artist had complained about, as his stubble shredded one of her beauty blenders.

Standing around and waiting, Derek pulled out his cell phone and messaged Cora, just to see how she and Malia were doing. He hadn’t spoken to his sister since the day before and since he had time, he decided it was best to do it. Cora’s reply was almost instant – things were good. They had a class in a few minutes, both deciding to study English at the community college. Derek smiled and began checking his social media, seeing that he had a DM on Twitter from a modeling company.

Before he could open it and turn down the offer, Jackson ran into the area. “Sorry,” he said as he began stripping.

Erica smirked and Derek was certain the only reason she took that job was because she got to enjoy the sights of men stripping in front of her. She pulled Jackson behind the screen, while Lydia followed him, her makeup palette with her. Danny followed behind, being the hair stylist. Derek ignored the conversation going on with them, Jackson, Lydia and Danny being close friends. Derek just wanted to finish the shoot, so he could go back to bed.

In twenty minutes, Jackson was ready for the shoot. Stiles was the photographer and Allison was the cover direction, who took charge as soon as the collar was fixed around Jackson’s neck. “Okay, Derek, you’re here,” she said as she pulled him in front of a screen. “Jackson, on your knees, just…here.”

Jackson was on his knees, off-center to Derek and was handed the leash. Allison spent time, setting up the coils of the leather leash, while Stiles was telling her to move so he could check their position in the camera. Derek glanced down as Jackson’s hand touched his arm, the one holding the leash. Jackson straightened up on his knees, his spare hand going to Derek’s hip, fingers curling lightly under the top of the pants.

“Sourwolf, hold your arm out slightly. We need to show off Jackson’s shoulders,” Stiles ordered and pointed to the arm that was holding the leash.

Derek moved the arm a little, seeing the way Jackson’s shoulders twitched. He was told he moved it too far and brought it back a little. Stiles checked the camera and nodded, before telling Jackson to sit straighter and press his face against Derek’s waist. Jackson nodded, straightening his spine and pressed his mouth to Derek’s waist, who was surprised by the softness of the lips.

“Perfect,” Stiles purred. “Soft mouth, Sourwolf.”

Derek’s mouth danced for a moment, before it settled on his best ‘soft mouth’ pose. According to Stiles, Derek’s mouth had the perfect ‘Dom’ expression, which was why he was often pictured as the Dom on the covers. This was the first time Derek had Jackson as his sub, though. Usually, it was some boy that was barely over eighteen, typically slimmer than Jackson, oftentimes trying not to pop a boner around Derek.

A fan turned on and Jackson tensed a moment as the cool wind hit him. There was flashes as Stiles snapped photos for a solid minute, before he stepped back. “Jacks, move your hand up to his chest.”

The hand slid up Derek’s torso slowly, pictures going off every few seconds. The next order was one that shouldn’t have excited Derek as much as it did. “Hand on the button of the pants.” Having Jackson Whittemore, arrogant, egotistical Jackson Whittemore, on his knees, collared in front of him, being told to what to do, shouldn’t have Derek’s heart picking up a few beats, before he calmed down.

Jackson’s hand moved down to the button of the leather pants, playing with it for a few pictures, before it was popped. Without waiting for the next order from Stiles, Jackson began toying with the flier. Derek kept his face stoic, his breathing even and his dick down. The entire shoot probably took no longer than fifteen minutes, but Derek felt it took an eternity, before Stiles declared it done.

“Good job, guys,” Stiles said with a grin and removed the card from the camera, handing it to Allison.

Jackson stood up and stretched his arms above his head, rolling his shoulders. Derek released the leash and slipped the shirt off his shoulders as the fan was turned off. He and Jackson went behind the screen, removing the makeup from their faces, though Derek had no idea why Jackson had makeup on, since his face wasn’t seen. As the others spoke, getting the next models ready for a different cover, Jackson glanced at Derek.

“The next time we do a shoot together, can you keep your hormones under control?” he asked and Derek glared at him. “I could smell you getting hard, Hale.”

“Of course you could,” Derek said, running a wipe along his jaw. “You were on your knees and your mouth was shut. Who wouldn’t get hard over that?”

Before Jackson could retort, Allison appeared beside him, grinning. “Gonna need you two here again, next week. Friday, at eight,” she said with a smile and handed them a check. “Good work, guys.”

Derek and Jackson nodded at her, before they finished removing the makeup and got out of the pants. They hung them up and got dressed, neither sneaking a glance at the other. They had seen each other naked more than enough times. Derek certainly didn’t know that Jackson had a small smattering of freckles along his chest, with a few dotted along his abdomen. He certainly didn’t marvel at the lean muscle that was the beta. And he certainly didn’t appreciate the firm ass that was begging to be spanked or pinched.

Waving as he left, Derek went to the door of the studio and glanced over his shoulder. Jackson gave Lydia a quick peck on the lips, while Danny got a kiss on the cheek. Another thing Derek certainly didn’t notice was the way Jackson’s eyes lit up and danced when he was speaking with his friends or the way a light blush made the freckles on his cheeks stand out. There were definitely things he never noticed or appreciated about Jackson Whittemore.

\--

Allison sent him a copy of the photo she decided on. Only the lower half of Derek’s face was visible. Jackson’s hand was playing with the zipper of the pants, his strong shoulders on display. The lights glinted off the steel fixings of the collar. Derek could remember the gentle touch of Jackson’s fingers on his arm that held the leash, the warmth of his lips against his waist, how good he looked on his knees.

After he was finished with the memories and the mess on his stomach was cooling, Derek sent a reply to Allison. ‘Good choice.’

* * *

The following Friday, Derek entered the studio at seven-thirty. He froze when he heard Jackson was already there and in the tiny bathroom, which barely held a toilet and shower. There was someone else in there with him, which had Derek raising an eyebrow. The studio was used by three companies for various shoots. It was highly likely that Jackson had arrived early and decided to hang around while the final shoot ended.

“Shit,” the unknown male whispered. “I don’t care who’s out there, I’m not going this with an audience.”

Derek frowned as he recognized the voice. Ethan Steiner, who was a male model for the magazine industry. Jackson sighed and the door opened. “Oh. Of course it’s you,” he spat as he fixed his shirt.

Ethan stepped out behind Jackson and nodded at Derek, before he left the studio. “And here I thought you had class,” Derek said, smirking as Jackson tensed, practically bristling.

“Couldn’t help it,” Jackson said as he dropped down on the sofa. “I caught the last of his shoot, just as he shot his load and it got me worked up.”

“Wait, someone that does porn for a magazine couldn’t keep it up while someone was outside the bathroom?” Derek raised an eyebrow.

“No, I think it was just you. You tend to kill boners everywhere you go,” Jackson said offhandedly, scrolling through his phone.

Derek stared at Jackson. That was probably the most offensive thing Jackson had ever said to him. He had been in the modeling industry a few years longer than Jackson. He knew what kind of reaction he incited within both sexes. He could smell the lust from men and women when they saw him. Jackson had the same reaction the first time they met, until he crushed it down and fixed Derek with a smirk. Since then, Jackson had been nothing short of a dick towards him.

Standing in front of Jackson, Derek glared down at him. He noticed the way Jackson tensed under the stare of an alpha. Finally, he sighed and lowered his phone. “What?”

“I think you owe me an apology, Whittemore,” Derek said as he leaned down, letting his eyes bleed red.

Jackson stood up and shoved Derek back. “Don’t use your alpha pull on me, Hale,” he warned, eyes narrowing. “If you asked for one, I would have given it to you. After all, I wouldn’t want to deal with your bruised ego during a shoot.”

The red left Derek’s eyes as Jackson glared at him. A cruel smirk curved his lips as he stepped up to Jackson. “I think you’re the one with the bruised ego,” he whispered in Jackson’s ear. “After all, you couldn’t get a porn star to stay and pleasure you.”

The words were vicious and they were meant to be. It was Jackson’s reaction that had the triumphant spark dying. He just stared at Derek, eyes wide and tears gathering along his lower lashes. Derek knew he had touched a nerve and just as he was about to apologize, Allison and Stiles entered the studio, talking about the cover he and Jackson were meant to pose for.

“Whoa, what happened here?” Stiles demanded as Derek stepped away from Jackson, who lowered his head, turning it away from Stiles and Allison.

“A difference of opinions,” Derek answered with a shrug.

Jackson sniffed and smirked, covering his tears remarkably well. “Yeah. Hale thought he had one, until he remembered his neanderthal brain wasn’t that advanced.”

Derek’s eyes widened and he growled at Jackson, claws coming out, before he crossed his arms. Allison and Stiles shook their heads. Allison took Jackson over to the screened off area, while Stiles dragged Derek to the opposite end of the studio. There were times that Derek wanted to silence Jackson, whether with his mouth or by ripping his throat out. There were times when it was all the same to Derek.

At eight, the rest of the staff arrived and the tension in the studio disappeared. Lydia worked on Derek’s makeup first, while Danny did Jackson’s hair. Erica was going through the clothes, holding pieces up to their bodies, before throwing them aside. She eventually had an outfit for Derek, who stripped off and dressed in the dark blue jeans and open shirt.

Jackson was dressed very similar, except his jeans were stonewash and the blue plaid shirt made his eyes more vivid. Lydia applied a clear gloss to Jackson’s lips, which made them appear far more kissable than usual. Derek blinked as a black Stetson was placed on his head, while Jackson received a white one. That would explain why Erica had threaded a belt through the loops of his jeans and the buckle had a longhorn on it.

Once they were dressed, Allison dragged them out in front of a screen and spent far longer than she should positioning them. “No fighting,” she hissed at them and stood beside Stiles.

“Alright,” Stiles said as he set up the lens on the camera. “Give me love, boys!”

Derek placed a hand on Jackson’s hip, while one of Jackson’s went to the back of his neck. Jackson tilted his head up, gazing into Derek’s eyes with such admiration and love that Derek fumbled a moment. He blinked and straightened, which had Jackson frowning at him, Allison and Stiles groaning. That expression wasn’t one that Derek was expecting. Their eyes were never seen in the covers, focusing mostly on the touches and their bodies. Why did Jackson look at him like that?

Rolling his shoulders, Derek pressed his torso against Jackson’s back again, pulling him flush against him. His hand went to Jackson’s hip. His other hand took Jackson’s and placed it on the back of his neck. He dipped his head as Jackson leaned up, their lips almost touching. Derek knew that a twitch would have them kissing and he gave serious consideration to it, especially as Jackson’s hand rested atop the one on his hip. For a moment, he wished they did porn, so he could fuck Jackson into next week.

Derek didn’t even notice the flashing of the pictures, staring into Jackson’s blue eyes and getting lost in the emotions that were swirling through them. He knew that Jackson could feel his heart thumping wildly in his chest. The proximity and scent of Jackson had Derek’s cock stirring in his jeans. He knew Jackson knew as his breath hitched, ever so slightly and his eyes sparkled blue for half a second.

All too soon, Stiles was declaring that he was done and Jackson pulled away quickly. Derek swallowed and removed the hat, deciding that it was too warm in the studio. He and Jackson stepped behind the screen, removing the makeup and making sure they didn’t look at the other. Derek hated that he reacted that way to Jackson, especially after Jackson wanted to sleep with some guy in the bathroom.

Shaking his head, Derek stripped and dressed in his own clothes, leaving the studio. He knew that Allison would mail his check to him and practically sped back to his apartment. He slammed the door behind himself, closing his eyes and seeing the admiration, love and trust in his Jackson’s eyes. He wasn’t stupid enough to believe Jackson actually felt that for him, as his scent didn’t change. Jackson was a model and knew how to act. He knew how to make people fall in love with him.

Jackson’s scent was still clinging to him faintly and Derek groaned, massaging his rapidly growing cock. He inhaled deeply, catching that sweet scent of Jackson mixed with his own and his jeans and boots were being kicked off. He closed his eyes, head tilted back as he remembered the way Jackson’s eyes had changed, even though it was for less than a heartbeat when he caught Derek’s scent, knowing he was aroused, knowing he had aroused an alpha. It was that arrogance of him.

Derek’s cock was at full attention and his claws were carving up the door behind him. He didn’t work with Jackson often. The collared shoot was their first one together, but he had seen Jackson around, before and after his shoots, always talking with others. That had been one of the first things Derek noticed about him. He knew how to look interested in what others were saying, even keeping his eyes engaged until someone else took his interest.

The first time Jackson’s eyes snapped to him as he entered the studio made Derek’s cock twitch. There was no denying that Jackson was pretty, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth and his eyes darkening with lust for a few seconds. Then he had blinked, his eyes were normal and the smirk was gone as he returned his attention to the woman talking to him. Derek knew what Jackson wanted from him. It was the same thing everyone wanted from him. The problem was that Derek had to _fight_ Jackson in order to get what he wanted. Jackson wasn’t giving himself up.

Like any other person that had to fight to receive their crush’s attention, Derek took to finding the covers that Jackson was shot for. He found one that was Jackson, his eyes not in the picture, shirt open, tie hanging down the sides, head turned to the side to show off that beautiful throat and button of the slacks undone. Derek had no idea what the novel was about, but he had come twice to that cover in one night.

Even now as he was stroking his cock, eyes closed and taking in their mixed scents, Derek knew this wouldn’t be the only time he messed himself that day. Fifteen minutes alone with Jackson, lost in their own world as they held a ridiculous pose was all it took for Derek. He felt like a teenager again, seeing his crush and his dick swelling with fantasies and desire, a need to pleasure him and hear him scream. He wanted to mark the beta, so the entire world knew who he belonged to.

Derek groaned and tilted his head back further, his strokes increasing in speed. The idea of marking Jackson was one that always made him tingle. Having the other werewolves that worked in the studio know that Jackson belonged to him made his balls tighten. One sniff and the others would know he was off-limits, they weren’t allowed to touch him. Jackson was his to pleasure and be pleasured by.

“My mate,” Derek whispered as he came hard in his hand and over the floor, knees weak.

He didn’t slide so much as crumple to the floor, staring at his mess. He couldn’t remember the last time an orgasm shook his that much, especially one by his own hand. Shudders ran through his body and his cock was still dribbling semen onto his thigh, still rock hard. The idea of having Jackson as his mate played through his mind again and again, his cock twitching every time. He shook his head. That was insane. Jackson Whittemore wasn’t the sort that could be tamed.

\--

Allison sent through a copy of the cover and Derek just replied that it was a good choice. He didn’t look at it, not wanting to see how good Jackson looked being held by him. He was fighting off the memories of how good Jackson felt pressed against him. How easy it would have been to undo their jeans and show the rest of them why Jackson was his. It was an alpha thought, which just had him shaking his head. He shouldn’t be lusting after a beta that hard, especially a beta that wasn’t in his pack. Yet he was. He was panting after a beta like a bitch in heat and he didn’t want to stop until he had that beta beneath him.

* * *

It was over a month before Derek got to work with Jackson again. He knew what Jackson had been up to, though. He had created a fake account and followed Jackson on Facebook, Twitter and Instagram. He had jerked off to several pictures, not feeling the slightest remorse for doing so. If Jackson put them out on the internet, he wanted people to enjoy them and Derek did, several times a night.

Jackson glanced at him when he entered, no lust in his eyes and barely a nod of recognition. Derek ignored him and went to the screen, surprised that Erica wasn’t on him. Lydia was, handing him shaving cream and a razor, telling him to remove the scruff on his face. Derek blinked, but shrugged and went into the bathroom shaving his face. When he exited, he finally saw the set that he and Jackson were meant to pose on. It was a bed, with silk sheets.

Looking at Jackson, Derek saw that he was talking to Danny, a towel around his hips. Frowning, he looked at Lydia, who was already rubbing a primer onto his face, before she applied the foundation. Derek realized he had no idea what she was doing as his eyes kept drifting over to Jackson, who had his hip jutted to the side and a smug expression on his face, which had Danny laughing and Jackson joining him after a few seconds.

“You’re not going to win him over by looking at him,” Lydia murmured so quietly that Derek wasn’t sure he heard her. “He likes men of action.”

Derek blinked at her, before he looked up as she applied mascara. He had no doubt that Jackson preferred men of action, but Jackson’s scent indicated that he wasn’t interested. He was all about the teasing and the chase, not caring if the one chasing got tired of it and moved on. Derek wondered why he hadn’t grown tired of it. It was one thing to fantasize about Jackson being his mate, but it was something entirely different to believe it.

Lydia stepped back, after setting his face with translucent powder and Derek hated that he knew so much about makeup now. Allison told him to strip off as she handed him a towel and Derek did so, wrapping it around his hips. He was almost certain that they were about to shook a porn scene and was grateful to see that the camera hadn’t changed. He wasn’t sure if he could perform in front of so many watchful eyes.

Danny turned from Jackson and began styling Derek’s hair. Derek winced as Danny wasn’t gentle with him, pulling and teasing and combing. When he was done, Derek was going to assume his hair looked like a tornado hit it and followed Allison to the bed. He dropped the towel, laying it beside the bed as Stiles climbed up a ladder and Jackson slipped under the sheet from the other side.

Allison was on a step-ladder, taking in their positions. “Closer, Jackson,” she said and grinned when Jackson pouted at her. “Derek, arms under the pillow.” She stepped down and moved the ladder, taking in their position from another angle. “Jackson, hand under the sheet, like you’re going for his dick.” She tugged the sheet down, until the very top of Derek’s neat patch of pubic hairs was visible.

She stepped down and moved the sheet around Jackson, making sure it draped over his waist and accentuated the line of his hips and spine. The grey silk was cooling on Derek’s body, especially as Jackson moved up his body at Allison’s command. He refused to look at Jackson, refused to think of the fact they were both naked in a bed. He refused to get hard under a silk sheet that would definitely show everything.

“Actually, Derek, place a hand on Jackson’s back,” Allison said as she got on the ladder and looked them over. Derek slipped his right hand free and placed it on Jackson’s back, between his shoulders. “Lower.” He moved it down to the middle of his back. “Lower.”

Jackson growled. “Put your hand above my ass,” he snapped with a glare.

Allison tilted her head. “No, put it on his ass, under the covers.”

Jackson’s eyes widened and he stared at Allison as though she had betrayed him. Allison simply smiled and Derek’s hand slipped under the sheet, resting on Jackson’s firm ass. He gave it a squeeze and felt the muscle tense as Jackson’s eyes turned back to him. Derek smirked and Jackson’s eyes narrowed, his blush hidden by the makeup he wore, except for the tips of his ears.

“Okay, enough teasing,” Allison said as she fixed the sheet. “You can fuck _after_ the shoot. Jackson, face in Derek’s throat and hand moving towards his dick, please.”

Derek relaxed as Jackson got into position. It took a few minutes for Stiles to get stable enough atop the ladder and Allison moved her step-ladder out of the way. Jackson’s breath was warm against his thundering pulse, his fingertips brushing against the base of his cock. Jackson’s ass was warming under his hand. Jackson’s other hand was toying with his ear and Derek stared at the ceiling of the studio, trying to keep his mind blank, trying to ignore the fact he could feel Jackson’s cock on his thigh.

_It’s just another day at work,_ Derek tried to remind himself as the flashes went off.

“Jackson, move onto Sourwolf more,” Stiles ordered and Jackson looked up, raising an eyebrow. “Straddle his thigh a little more.”

Jackson nodded, his leg sliding over Derek’s, who was thinking it was the erotic thing he’d ever felt. Jackson’s hand playing with the base of his cock was one thing. Jackson moving his leg like he was trying to smear his scent on Derek was something else. Derek doubted he was doing that, but it was something filed away for when he got home and could take care of himself.

“Uh…” Stiles cleared his throat. “Derek, this is a for a book cover, not for a gay magazine.” Derek closed his eyes, knowing he was half-hard just from Jackson’s leg movement. Jackson raised his head and rolled his eyes, placing his hand over the rising tent, pushing it down. Stiles shrugged. “That works, too.”

“I’ve got a lunch date and I’m not waiting for him to take care of it,” Jackson said and went to get back into position. Derek pursed his lips, knowing Jackson could feel him getting harder by the second. Jackson’s hand was far softer than Derek’s and he was trying so desperately to think of something else. “Are you serious? Go have a cold shower.”

Derek opened his eyes and glared at Jackson, before he grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his hips. He went into the bathroom, every intention on having a cold shower. As he reached for the handle of the shower, he looked down at his dick that was at full attention. He knew Jackson would smell him and he wanted to know what reaction he would have.

Turning on the shower, Derek placed his left hand under it, giving the impression that he was standing under the spray. He gripped his dick with his right hand, thinking on Jackson and the way he felt against his body. It took less than two minutes for him to blow his load in the shower, biting back a groan. He cleaned up a little, to make it appear like he was having that cold shower and dried off wrapping the towel around his hips and leaving the bathroom.

Jackson was sitting against the headboard of the bed, sheet draped over his hips and legs, texting someone. He looked up, staring at Derek for a long minutes, before growled. Derek smirked as he dropped the towel and got under the sheet, hearing Jackson’s racing heart. Jackson swallowed and finished his text message, giving his phone to Lydia with a shaking hand. Derek knew it would affect the beta like that, smelling an alpha’s musk after getting off, regardless on how it was. He figured it was probably affecting Jackson more, since it was their scents mixing together on his skin.

Derek laid down and Jackson got into position, with Allison fixing the sheet around them. “I hate you,” Jackson whispered into Derek’s throat.

“Is that why you’re half-hard?” Derek asked, just as quietly. He moved his thigh, hearing a delightful shuddering gasp from Jackson, a sound he’ll be replying in his head in an hour.

“Something my date can take care of for me,” Jackson murmured, trailing a hand down Derek’s chest, dipping it under the sheet. “While you and your hand can have some more fun.”

Derek tensed, feeling the wolf surge forward and his vision bleed red. He shoved the wolf back as quickly as it came forward, but felt the way Jackson jerked. He would have felt and smelled the alpha come forward. He was getting too involved with Jackson in his own head that his wolf decided the beta was his mate. That was probably a very, very bad thing. Jackson clearly had a partner and Derek wasn’t about to force himself on Jackson.

It was the chase. The push and pull. Jackson knew Derek wanted him and he was making him work hard for it. Derek was almost to the point of possessiveness with a beta he barely knew. Still, as the expression from their cowboy shoot came to mind, Derek relaxed, sliding a hand under the covers and resting it on Jackson’s hip instead of his ass. Jackson frowned up at him for a moment and Derek smirked. Jackson wasn’t the only that could make others chase him.

Jackson returned the smirk and buried his face into Derek’s throat. “Derek,” he whined softly, laughing as Derek tensed, the blood flooding his dick again. Jackson rolled to the side of him as Stiles groaned. “I think we’re gonna have to call it here,” he said and Derek gritted his teeth.

Allison had her arms crossed, glaring at Derek as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Thank _God_ this wasn’t a porno! I doubt you’d have lasted five minutes,” she snapped and Derek glared at her.

“At least he proved he could get it up again,” Stiles said as he descended the ladder. “Seriously, Sourwolf? You couldn’t last fifteen minutes for the shoot to end?”

Derek sighed and ran his hands through his hair, resting them on his neck. He shook his head and stood up, thankfully limp after the verbal battering he received from Allison. He wrapped the towel around his hips and went behind the screen. He had just pulled his jeans on when Jackson’s phone lit up with a text. He glanced at it and saw that Jackson was still fucking around with Ethan. He wasn’t jealous, especially as he saw that it was Ethan cancelling their lunch date, which meant Jackson would be alone with his hand as well.

“Whittemore, you got a message,” he called and Jackson appeared by his side like magic. Derek pulled on his boots as Jackson growled at his phone. Ooh, that anger was potent. Derek almost considered texting Ethan to steer clear of Jackson for a few weeks. “You all right?”

“Fine,” Jackson spat and dropped the towel, dressing in the most aggressive manner Derek had ever seen. The beta didn’t care that he was ripping his designer clothes.

“Looks like it’s you and your hand, as well,” Derek said, slipping his feet into his boots.

Jackson scoffed. “You think he’s the only fuck buddy I have? He was just my favorite because the porn industry helped him with his stamina.” He shivered, clearing remembering the last time they were together. Derek rolled his eyes. “Something I doubt you have, if the two minutes it took for you to blow is anything to go by.”

Derek turned around and glared at Jackson. “That’s because I know how to pleasure myself,” he said quietly, stepping closer and dropping his head. “Something I doubt you would know.”

“What?” Jackson snorted, looking up from his jeans. “How to pleasure you? I can honestly say, it hasn’t crossed my mind.” He smirked and pulled on his shoes, not moving and having no issue with putting his face near the crotch of Derek’s jeans.

Derek listened to the words and found that Jackson had either learned how to lie really well or he was telling the truth. “Pity,” he murmured, placing a hand on Jackson’s shoulder and keeping him down. “I’ve thought of all the ways I could pleasure you.”

Jackson’s head snapped up and he stared at Derek, confusion in his eyes. Derek frowned and stepped back, wondering if he had misread that look on Jackson’s face when they first met. The way Jackson stared at him, completely surprised at the admission, made Derek feel like maybe he shouldn’t have said that. Maybe there was a line he had crossed. Maybe Jackson didn’t feel like he was good enough for Derek to think of him like that. Or, most likely, Jackson was surprised Derek admitted it so easily.

The confusion passed and Jackson smirked, straightening. “In that case, maybe you should jerk off before I arrive tonight. I don’t want you blowing in less than two minutes.”

Derek gave a halfhearted snarl, too immersed in the idea of Jackson at his apartment. “Do you even know where I live?”

“Like the scent of desperation is hard to follow,” Jackson answered with a wave of his hand. Derek’s eyes narrowed and Jackson stepped closer, hand playing with his belt buckle. “It just makes it easier for me to find you…” He leaned up and nuzzled Derek’s smooth cheek. “Derek,” he murmured.

Derek moaned softly, unsure how Jackson saying his name affected him so much. “Be there at six,” he muttered and shoved Jackson back, before he mounted the wolf there.

“Seven,” Jackson countered.

“Six.”

“I can hold out a lot longer than you can, Hale. Seven.”

Derek growled, but nodded and pushed past Jackson. Everything about that relationship was going to be on Jackson’s terms. Jackson might be the one taking the dick, but he wasn’t going to be the bitch in the relationship. He knew what he wanted and he took it. He knew the effect he had on Derek and he played with it, unraveling him thread by thread.

oOo

When it was exactly seven, in New York, Derek received a knock on his apartment door. Opening it, he frowned at Jackson, who stared back, a slight curve to his lips. Derek assumed he was being filmed and looked around. He didn’t think Jackson would show up three hours early.

“I can come back,” Jackson said, taking a step away from the door.

Derek grabbed his arm and pulled him into the apartment, closing the door and pressing his larger body against Jackson’s. He dropped his head, burying his nose into Jackson’s throat and growled at the scent. Jackson had showered before arriving, his scent fresh and not tainted by anything else. Derek ran his tongue along the racing pulse, smirking as Jackson’s head tilted back.

Teeth grazing over the pale flesh, Derek heard a soft gasp and looked up. Jackson was biting his lower lip, a slight spike in his fear. It wasn’t from the idea of sex, but the idea that Derek might subconsciously claim him. Jackson didn’t want a mate, he wanted a good time with someone that could keep up with him. Derek could live with that.

Stepping back, Derek beckoned Jackson to follow him and led him into the bedroom. Jackson looked around, shrugging out of his jacket and placing it on a chair. He turned to Derek and raised an eyebrow. Derek mimicked him and Jackson rolled his eyes, waving Derek closer to him. Eyes narrowing slightly, Derek stepped closer, eyes widening when Jackson kissed him passionately.

Opening his mouth, Derek moaned as he tasted Jackson, who had clearly had a strawberry shake. The sweetness of the fruit mixed well with his taste. He ran his hands under Jackson’s shirt, grateful that he didn’t bother to put a shirt on to answer the door. Jackson gasped, pressing their hips together and Derek pulled back, scenting the air. Jackson, despite being hard, still didn’t smell like he was interested.

Jackson smirked and pushed Derek onto the bed. “You think I wouldn’t make you work for it, Hale?” he asked as he pulled his shirt off and undid the buckle on Derek’s jeans. “I like watching you trying to figure me out. Like I’m difficult or something.”

Derek blinked at him. Even as Jackson pulled his jeans off, running a hand over the erection Derek sported, making his eyes flutter, there was still no interest in his scent. Derek moaned and fell back on the bed as Jackson sucked him. Fuck, that boy should be in porn. Opening his eyes, Derek watched as Jackson worked his cock, tongue swirling around the head, before taking the entire length down his throat. Jackson raised his eyes, watching Derek watch him. The freckles along his nose and cheeks gave him an almost innocent appearance, despite how professionally he was working the cock in his mouth.

With both hands around the shaft, Jackson sucked hard on the head, hands twisting. Derek felt the pressure building, which erupted so pathetically soon. He groaned as Jackson continued to milk him, swallowing everything he produced and Derek knew it wasn’t a small load. All his nights alone had been leading to this moment, but he never expected Jackson to know what he was doing, either.

Jackson kissed his way up Derek’s torso, nipping at his jaw, before kissing him again. Derek didn’t have time to go soft, he remained rock hard as he tasted himself on Jackson’s tongue. He changed their positions and Jackson kicked off his shoes. He pulled the jeans from Jackson’s body and moaned as he saw the pale flesh on display for him. Jackson preferred to remain hairless, it seemed. Derek didn’t care.

Raising his eyes, Derek took in the lean torso, moving forward to run his tongue along the dips and grooves of the abdominal muscles. Jackson shifted slightly, a smile on his face as though he knew exactly what Derek was doing. He was trying to shove as much of his scent as possible on the beta. He wanted everyone to know, when he finally left the apartment, that he had been with Derek fucking Hale.

“Are you going to admire me all night or are you going to fuck me?”

Derek moved up Jackson’s body. “I don’t ‘fuck,’ Jackson,” he stated and dropped his head, kissing under his ear. “You experience me.”

Jackson turned his head, eyes curious. “This had better be worth it,” he warned and Derek smirked.

After running his tongue along Jackson’s lips, Derek pressed his mouth to his. He teasingly pressed his tongue to Jackson’s lips, asking, but not demanding, entrance into the mouth. It seemed Jackson wasn’t entirely used to that, as he opened his mouth and his tongue lashed out. Derek forced it back with his own, the kiss slower, gentler than the one they shared before. Jackson shivered and Derek got lost in their mixed scents.

The feel of Jackson’s tongue playing with his, instead of trying to dominate him, was much sweeter. The movements were more languid, all about the feel of each other. Derek ran his hand up Jackson’s side, feeling him arch under the touch. Jackson’s hand, the one not lost in his hair, ran down Derek’s back, fingers pressing in certain spots, which had Derek sighing happily.

Derek broke the kiss and Jackson gasped for air, staring at him with wide eyes. Derek smiled down at him, which stayed in place as Jackson blushed. Running a hand through Jackson’s hair, Derek dipped his own and placed firm kisses at his jaw joint and down his throat. Jackson bit his lower lip and Derek’s nostrils flared, catching the scent he had been waiting for. Jackson was beyond interested, he was practically begging for a mate. Derek ignored it for the moment. Jackson might feel that way with every werewolf he bedded.

Pulling back, Derek ran his hands along Jackson’s strong thighs, gently parting them for him. Standing, Derek looked down at him, enjoying the beauty before him. He had messed up Jackson’s perfect hair, which didn’t seem to bother him. His cock was a nice length and thickness and there was power under his skin. Jackson sat up suddenly, placing a hand on Derek’s hip and kissing his waist, inhaling deeply.

Derek ran his fingers through Jackson’s hair, which had him glancing up. He really was beautiful. “Don’t tell me the experience is over,” he whispered into Derek’s skin, which had him smirking.

“No,” Derek said, tilting his head up. “I just needed to get something and got distracted by you.”

Jackson’s brow furrowed for a moment, before he shrugged and moved back on the bed, laying in the center of it. Derek went to the bedside chest and grabbed the bottle of lube. While Jackson was a werewolf, he wasn’t going in dry, as that was painful for him as much as Jackson. He didn’t want Jackson thinking he was an uncaring alpha.

On the bed, Derek placed a hand on Jackson’s knee, wondering how Jackson got his skin so soft. He had tried several different creams and lotions and none of them seemed to make his skin as soft as Jackson’s. Derek was going to assume it was genetics and tenderly parted Jackson’s knees. He nuzzled the base of Jackson’s erection, glancing up at him, surprised to see that Jackson was watching him intently, eyes catching every movement.

A little nervous by that fact, Derek ran his tongue along the underside of the cock in front of him. Jackson drew in a sharp gasp. He moved up the torso, tongue moving over the head of the erection and the salty precome hit his tongue. He swallowed and continued up to Jackson’s mouth, who eagerly accepted another kiss that had hands learning every inch of the hard bodies on the bed. Derek mentally grinned when Jackson’s tongue curled around his, trying to taste more of himself on Derek.

Opening the lube, Derek coated his fingers and teased Jackson’s entrance, which only had the beta spreading his legs further and raising his hips. Jackson pulled his mouth back and gazed at Derek. “I can take you without prep, Hale. Or is this part of the experience?”

“Part of it and for my conscience, as well,” Derek answered, nuzzling into Jackson’s throat.

There was a moment’s hesitation. “Okay.”

Derek eased a finger in. Jackson was tight, but definitely not virgin tight. Derek chuckled as Jackson wiggled, trying to push the finger in further. He’d had plenty of eager bed partners before, but Jackson seemed the most impatient. He laid beside the beta, working the finger slowly, waiting for Jackson to realize that they were going at Derek’s pace. It didn’t take Jackson long to understand the unspoken rule.

Humming his appreciation for Jackson learning patience, Derek continued to move the finger. Jackson tightened around him and Derek knew he was a professional, he knew what he was doing and how to make it more pleasurable for his partner. That wasn’t something Derek expected. For some reason, he figured Jackson would be a selfish lover.

Sliding another finger in, his reward was another sharp intake of air and Jackson’s hand running down his chest. Derek groaned as the fingers curled around his cock, not stroking, but playing. He nuzzled into Jackson’s ear, breathing his name, smiling as a shudder ran through his body. He kissed under the ear and Jackson turned his head, eyes dropping to his mouth for a moment. Derek leaned in, pressing their lips together and sliding a third finger into the beta.

A tiny whimper escaped Jackson as he ducked his head, trying to nestle into Derek’s throat. Derek shifted his body, a noise of pleasure rumbling in his chest and throat as he felt Jackson’s mouth on him. Jackson gasped loudly as Derek found that spot deep in him, which had him biting Derek’s throat. Derek honestly thought he was about to blow his second load then.

Moving his throat out of Jackson’s reach, should he accidentally rip it out, Derek knelt between Jackson’s legs. He worked the prostate a little more, watching the way Jackson gasped, back arching and throat bared. Derek forced his wolf back and opened the lube, coating his cock awkwardly with his left hand. He shivered as he spent probably too long making sure he was covered, before he removed his fingers.

Jackson panted as his body relaxed for a moment. Derek gripped his hips and Jackson immediately raised them. After a nod from the beta, Derek pressed his cock against the hole, mostly teasing to see how long it was before Jackson tried to force it in. After a full minute of it, Derek raised an eyebrow and pushed his head in, watching a look of pleasurable pain flashed over Jackson’s face. He bit his lower lip and eyebrows knitted in concern.

Swallowing, Jackson nodded again and Derek pressed into him further. Once he was fully seated, he rested on top of Jackson, enjoying the tight heat around him. It was so much better than his hand. Jackson’s legs around his hips felt much better than he thought it would. His hands on his shoulders, holding him close was far more intimate than he thought the beta would be.

Jackson’s hips rolled and Derek looked at him. Jackson smiled at him and nodded. Derek’s hips moved as he stared at the face of the beta, slow movements, more for Jackson to get more accustomed to the size in him. There was no demanding from Jackson to move faster. Their kiss was gradual, building in its intensity with Derek’s hips, which had Jackson shivering beneath him. It had Derek thinking only of Jackson, having him there every night.

Derek’s arms slipped under Jackson’s shoulders, breaking the kiss and holding the beta as close as possible. The heavy breathing was right in his ear. Derek went in deep, grinding his hips and the heavy breathing became breathier, the human nails on his shoulders digging in further and the face being buried in his throat. As beautiful as the noises as Jackson made were, Derek wanted to hear something else from his mouth. He wanted to hear Jackson say his name.

His hips began moving back and forth again. Derek turned his head and Jackson was gazing at him, lips barely parted as he breathed, eyes lidded and he tilted his head back. Derek supported the back of Jackson’s head, sucking on the pale, sweaty flesh of Jackson’s throat. He ran his teeth over the skin and one of Jackson’s hands moved, disappearing into Derek’s thick hair, massaging the scalp. Jackson’s touches were gentle, but with purpose. The fingers dug into the muscle along the top of Derek’s shoulder, comforting and assuring.

Keeping the same speed, Derek made the thrusts harder and he was rewarded with Jackson’s hand gripping his hair, hitting his prostate over and over again. Jackson bit his lower lip, staring at Derek with pleading eyes. Derek gave him a slight shake of his head. The experience was still on and Jackson smiled, tugging Derek’s hair. Tilting his head back, Derek moaned quietly as Jackson’s lips, tongue and teeth attacked his throat.

“Jackson,” he groaned, feeling Jackson smile against his skin.

Derek gently laid Jackson down, who whined softly, being forced back from Derek’s throat. Derek smiled down at him, lifting Jackson’s right leg, hips snapping forward. Jackson cried out, legs tightening, ass tightening. Derek groaned again, holding Jackson’s face in his hands, studying the way his blue eyes widened, how his clavicles stood out when he breathed deeply. Why had he waited so long to have Jackson beneath him?

Everything about Jackson was beautiful. From the freckles that gave him that false innocence, in Derek’s eyes, to the full lips, back up to the sharp cheekbones, down to the mature jaw and the big, blue eyes. Those eyes were the first thing Derek noticed about him. They were the most expressive part of his face. His mouth could say whatever it wanted, curve the way it wanted, but his eyes would always betray what he was really thinking and feeling.

The way Jackson stared back at him told Derek that this was something Jackson was missing from his life. He was so used to being fucked that he forgot how good it was to have someone love him, appreciate him. Make sure he was being pleasured as much as the other. To be held like he mattered, like he was something precious. Jackson had probably done the same thing with Lydia, but he had never received it himself.

As he continued to thrust into Jackson, Derek realized that’s what he was. Jackson was precious to him, someone that he wanted to learn about, someone he wanted to pleasure everyday and love him fiercely. Derek gasped as his cock got harder, just thinking about having Jackson in his life every day. What it would be like to wake up to him, make breakfast for him… He shoved those thoughts to the side. Jackson wasn’t looking for a mate.

Jackson drew in a shuddering breath, reaching up and nuzzling under Derek’s ear. “Please, Derek,” he breathed and Derek froze, half a thrust from blowing his load in Jackson. “Come for me.”

Derek’s eyes widened as he stared at Jackson, who gazed back for a moment, before he nudged Derek’s cheek. Moving his hands and placing them beside Jackson’s head, Derek nodded and rolled his hips. Jackson’s words ran through his mind. He couldn’t remember the last time someone asked him that. Demanded it of him, sure. He demanded it of himself several times, but Jackson had asked.

Just as it was with the blowjob, Derek came quickly with a growl, Jackson’s ass gripping tightly, as though refusing to let him pull out. Once he was certain Derek was spent, Jackson relaxed and Derek slipped out, moving down Jackson’s body. He slipped two fingers into Jackson, while he sucked his cock. Jackson gasped, panted and squirmed on the bed, hands gripping Derek’s hair.

Tickling his prostate, Jackson came with a gasp, legs gripping Derek’s head and his hips driving down into the bed. When he calmed down, Derek pulled back, removing his cum covered fingers. He drew a pattern onto Jackson’s stomach with his seed, making sure he rubbed it into the skin. He licked his way up Jackson’s torso, kissing him deeply, slowly. Jackson shivered into the kiss and Derek pulled back, staring at the flushed face.

Jackson calmed quicker than Derek expected of him. “Okay, that was an experience,” he said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“That was just the beginning of it,” Derek told him and Jackson looked over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow in question. “It isn’t just an hour with me, Whittemore. I’m not stopping until you tell me I shook you all night long.” He smirked when Jackson shrugged and laid back on the bed.

* * *

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope y'all liked it. If you did, drop a kudos and/or leave a comment.
> 
> Until the next one!
> 
> Peace.  
> Auska.


End file.
